A Day in Zero Base
by whitebeaver
Summary: "YAA! OPO IKI!", teriakan Ha Sungwoon terdengar sampai ke pintu masuk. Seluruh member melongo dan saling melemparkan tatapan bingung antara satu dengan yang lain. Ada seorang perempuan tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Situasi apa ini! / Wanna One x Reader! ฅ'ω'ฅ
1. Prolog

'Jalannya bener kok, sesuai aplikasi. Tapi kenapa tempatnya beda ya', gumamku tiada henti.

Aku kembali mengecek aplikasi maps di ponselku. 'Hmm, harusnya tempat ini kan sebuah perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Tapi kenapa... Ah, sudahlah'.

Aku melangkah menuju sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan Zero Base. Dari luar, gedung itu tampaknya biasa saja. Malah seperti pabrik, bukannya perusahaan mewah. Tidak ada yang menarik. Jalannya pun sedikit menanjak, membuatku berkeringat di musim dingin ini. Aku memerhatikan bangunan besar dihadapanku. Disitu terdapat sebuah pintu yang sangat besar, mungkin ini pintu masuknya. Aku mendorong pintu besar itu beberapa kali tapi tak berhasil.

'Kenapa pintunya ngga bisa dibuka sih'.

Lalu ku melihat sekitar, ah ada mesin minuman. Kebetulan sekali aku sedang haus. Saat ini aku sudah berada di depan si mesin minuman. Sambil bersedekap, aku memerhatikan mesin minuman itu. Eh, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Benar saja! Terdapat sebuah pegangan pintu di pinggirnya. Dengan hati-hati, ku tekan pegangan itu.

Ceklek!

Terbuka!

Segera aku masuk dan seketika aku terpana. Di dalam terdapat lorong yang dihias dengan amat sangat indah. Sepanjang lorong ini berhiaskan corak galaksi berwarna biru dan menyala dalam gelap. Sungguh indah!

Sesampainya di ujung lorong, aku mengintip dengan hati-hati dan seketika aku melongo melihat isi ruangan itu.

"Omo omo omo", ucapku terus menerus sambil melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal.

"Woah, apa ini? Keren banget!", teriakku.

Karena penasaran, kuputuskan untuk berkeliling. Ruangan itu sangat besar. Di tengah ruangn terdapat banyak bantal sofa yang diatur dengan rapi. Bahkan ada banyak sekali permainan di dalamnya! Manusia macam apa yang memiliki arcade games sebanyak ini?! Oh, dan ada satu, dua, tiga, ah sebelas kamar dengan nuansa yang berbeda. Wah, lihat itu di pojokan ruangan ada berbagai macam makanan dan mesin minuman plus snack. Eh, ini kan stand yang biasa dipakai untuk masak hotteok. Omo! Ada alat untuk memasak ramen. Dan ada kursi pijat, mesin karaoke, bahkan game VR. Astaga siapa sih yang tinggal di sini?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari perutku. Oh iya, aku belum kuputuskan untuk membuat hotteok. Aku pernah bekerja paruh waktu menjual hotteok di dekat stasiun dan pelangganku sangat suka dengan hotteok buatanku. Mereka bilang hotteok buatanku lebih fresh dan sangat nikmat. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu.

Hotteok buatanku sudah selesai. Kini mataku menyapu ruangan besar itu sambil menggigit hotteok. Rasa penasaran dalam diriku makin besar. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku melihat-lihat sebelas kamar itu secara acak?

Aku memulainya dari kamar Lee Daehwi. Interiornya cantik sekali. Ada berbagai macam pernak-pernik di dalam sini. Wah, bahkan ada bunga mawar kering di dalam vas. Cantik sekali, seperti kamar seorang putri. Kamarnya juga sangat wangi.

Selanjutnya adalah kamar Lai Kuanlin. Hm, dilihat dari namanya sepertinya dia bukan orang Korea. Kamar milik Kuanlin terbilang simple. Ada piyama yang digantung di sisi dinding. Wah, ada mesin minuman soda di dalamnya. Sepertinya dia cinta sekali dengan soda ya. 'Aku mau ambil segelas, ah. Hehe', batinku.

Selesai dari kamar Kuanlin, aku berjalan menuju kamar Park Woojin. Aku bisa menebak bahwa dia senang sekali mainan. Di kamarnya banyak sekali kotak-kotak mainan rakitan. Eh, ini kan mainan rakitan yang ingin belum selesai ku kerjakan selama 2 bulan ini! Wah, ternyata seperti ini bentuknya. Nanti aku contoh, ah.

Selanjutnya kamar milik Hwang Minhyun yang amat sangat simple dan sangat rapi dibanding kamar lainnya. Dinding kamarnya di cat warna putih. Hm, bahkan ada alat-alat pembersih di atas kasurnya. Wah, sepertinya dia orang yang higienis. 'Aku suka lelaki yang rapi dah bersih. Sepertinya pemilik kamar ini tampan ya', pikirku.

Kamar Park Jihoon penuh sekali dengan bantal dan boneka beraneka bentuk. Lucu sekali melihat kamar yang dipenuhi bantal. Ada satu bantal yang menarik perhatianku dan aku mengambilnya.

Sambil memeluk bantal milik Jihoon, aku berjalan menuju kamar Ha Sungwoon. Di dalam terdapat meja rias yang berisi produk-produk kecantikan. Wah, aku merasa hina sebagai perempuan. Kosmetikku bahkan tidak sampai sebanyak ini. Aku berkeliling melihat kamar dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku terbahak. Apa ini. Kenapa ada banyak foto disini. Jangan-jangan dia adalah pemilik kamar ini. Lumayan juga tampangnya. Tapi, apa ya motivasinya menempel poster dirinya di dinding kamarnya?

Selanjutnya kamar Yoon Jisung. Astaga, ini seperti di kebun binatang. Banyak sekali boneka hewan disini. Dugaanku, si Yoon Jisung ini adalah pecinta binatang. Kamarnya lucu juga, ada kursi gantung di dalamnya dan dinding kiri-kanannya itu cermin! Seolah-olah kamarnya menjadi sangat luas karena pantulan bayangan dari cermin.

Kamar Ong Seongwoo unik sekali. Desain kamarnya seperti coffee shop. Mungkinkah dia seorang barista? Ah, tunggu. Boneka yang tergeletak disitu lucu juga. Mataku menangkap sosok boneka imut di ujung kamar. Tanganku meraih boneka milik Ong Seongwoo lalu aku memakainya sehingga boneka itu tampak sedang memelukku. Lucu sekali.

Selanjutnya aku beralih ke kamar Kang Daniel, kalau aku tidak salah baca. Interiornya penuh dengan wallpaper kucing. Sepertinya dia adalah pecinta kucing. 'Oh iya, kok rasanya udara disekitar jadi lebih dingin ya?', akhirnya ku ambil selimut milik Kang Daniel ini. Ah, hangat sekali.

Aku melilitkan selimut Daniel di tubuhku sambil beralih ke kamar milik Kim Jaehwan. Wah, dindingnya diberi kedap suara dan ada banyak alat musik di dalam sini. Sepertinya pemilik kamar ini amat menyukai musik. Aku menyalakan keyboard dan mulai memainkan lagu River Flows in You milik Yiruma. Hmm, sangat menyenangkan!

Wah, kamar ini unik sekali. Sekarang aku berada di kamar terakhir, yaitu kamar Bae Jinyoung. Ketika kamar lain berisi kasur, disini kasurnya adalah lautan bola kecil berwarna-warni. Sepertinya si Jinyoung ini senang sekali bermain ya. Aku menjatuhkan diri ke dalam lautan bola itu. "Menyenangkan sekali!", teriakku senang.

Selesai melihat-lihat kesebelas kamar, aku pergi ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Sofa yang empuk dan nyaman ini membuatku mengantuk. Aku tidur sebentar, ah.

* * *

Sementara itu di luar Zero Base, para member Wanna One baru saja pulang dari pemotretan. Satu per satu dari mereka turun dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke Zero Base. Salju yang turun membuat mereka ingin segera menghangatkan diri.

"YAA! OPO IKI?!", teriakan Ha Sungwoon terdengar sampai ke pintu masuk. Karena penasaran, member yang masih di luar berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kesebelas lelaki itu melongo dan saling melemparkan tatapan bingung antara satu dengan yang lain.

Ada seorang perempuan tertidur di sofa menggunakan bantal Jihoon, Nable milik Ong dan selimut Daniel.

Situasi apa ini?!


	2. Who Are You?

* **Y/N : your name**

enjoy :)

* * *

Sebelumnya di Zero Base...

"YAA! OPO IKI?!"

Ada seorang perempuan tertidur di sofa menggunakan bantal Jihoon, Nable milik Ong dan selimut Daniel.

Situasi apa ini?!

* * *

Zero Base kacau. Bagaimana tidak? Ada seorang perempuan tak dikenal memasuki sarang Wanna One.

Teriakan Ha Sungwoon membuat suasana di dalam Zero Base semakin gaduh. Jisung yang masuk bersamaan dengan Sungwoon hanya berdiri terdiam di pojokan sambil melirik sekitarnya dengan mulut menganga. Tampaknya dia shock berat. Selanjutnya Minhyun yang bertanya 'Ini siapa?' pada semua member yang baru datang.

Seongwoo masuk dan tatapannya tertuju pada boneka miliknya. "Nable? Sejak kapan-", ucapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

Daniel tak henti-hentinya berkata 'Wah' dan 'Dia pakai selimutku' pada semua member.

Jaehwan bersenandung riang dan membuat lagu tentang perempuan misterius itu, disusul oleh Woojin yang mengucapkan 'omo' entah berapa banyaknya. Daehwi pun tak mau kalah, ia berseru "IGE MWOYAAA?!" lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jihoon dan Guanlin tampaknya lebih tertarik pada makanan. Sesaat setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, Kuanlin pergi mengambil tteokboki dan Jihoon pergi untuk memasak ramyun.

Satu-satunya member yang berani mendekati perempuan itu adalah Bae Jinyoung. Jinyoung mengambil bantal sofa dan menaruhnya di depan perempuan itu. Ia duduk dan mengamati si perempuan dengan tampang kepo. Tak lama kemudian, Kuanlin muncul di samping Jinyoung sambil mengunyah tteokboki panas.

"Anak-anak, ayo kumpul sebentar. Heh Jinyoung, Bae Jinyoung! Guanlin! Kalian jangan dekat-dekat sama dia. Sini!", panggil Jisung dengan suara pelan. Semua member bergegas mendekati Jisung dengan hati-hati.

"Ya. Kalian kenal sama cewek itu?", tanya Jisung sambil berbisik.

"Ngga kenal, bang", ucap Daehwi, Minhyun, Woojin dan Sungwoon. Jinyoung, Guanlin dan Seongwoo menggelengkan kepala. Sisanya mengedikkan bahu sambil melirik ke arah si perempuan.

"Gimana kalo kita bangunin aja?", celetuk Seongwoo.

"Eh? Nanti ketauan dong kalo dia lagi di sarang kita? Gimana kalo dia histeris terus dia ngomong ke temen-temennya? Bisa mati kita, bang! Andwae. Pokoknya andwae", balas Daehwi yang takut ketahuan.

"Tapi nanti kita ngga tau dia siapa dong, bang", ucap Guanlin pada Daehwi.

"Jangan-jangan ini jebakan", ucapan Woojin sontak membuat semua member merinding. Cobaan apa lagi ini ya Lord.

Member lainnya ikut-ikutan berargumen sambil berbisik.

"Yorobun, yorobun, bentar deh", bisik Seongwoo sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Maksud gue gini, gimana kalo kita bangunin dia terus kita tanyain. Kan nanti ketahuan motivnya dia ke sini tuh mau apa".

Kesebelas laki-laki kembali sibuk dengan 'rapat dadakan'nya. Setelah sepuluh menit saling beradu argumen, akhirnya mereka menemukan titik terang. Sekarang mereka semua sedang sibuk menyiapkan 'perlengkapan' untuk membangunkan perempuan itu.

* * *

"Seongwoo, lu bangunin dia gih", ucap Jisung. Seongwoo mendelik pada Jisung tapi dia pasrah. Sambil menahan nafas, Seongwoo menyentuh tangan perempuan itu dengan telunjuknya sebanyak dua kali lalu ia langsung menarik tangannya dan menutup wajahnya. Ternyata tidak ada respon.

Selanjutnya yang mendapat tugas untuk membangunkan perempuan itu adalah Jinyoung. Jinyoung mendekati perempuan itu dengan pede lalu menyentuh pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Tetap saja tidak ada respon.

Daehwi beraksi dengan mendekatkan telapak tangannya yang sudah diolesi aromaterapi. Selanjutnya Jihoon mendekatkan wadah ramyunnya pada hidung si perempuan. Tapi tidak ada pengaruh. Ya ampun, perempuan itu kebo banget. Bahkan dia ngga bangun pas nyium aroma ramyun yang enak ini. Dia itu apa sih?

Semua member saling berpandangan akibat kehabisan ide, tapi tidak dengan Minhyun yang masih berpikir keras. Di saat yang lain sedang berdiskusi, Minhyun mendekati perempuan itu dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian perempuan itu menghela nafas panjang dan perlahan membuka mata.

"Hm? Kalian siapa?", suara perempuan itu membuat kesebelas member Wanna One terdiam dan segera menatap ke arah si perempuan. Semua tak berani bergerak, tak terkecuali Minhyun. Karena tak ada yang merespon, perempuan itu mengulang pertanyaannya sambil mengubah posisi untuk duduk. Minhyun melihat perempuan itu kesulitan untuk duduk, jadi ia membantunya lalu memberikan segelas air.

Jisung berdeham lalu berkatanya, "Emm, lo yakin ngga kenal sama kami?". Pertanyaan Jisung dibalas dengan gelengan kepala si perempuan. Semua member sontak berkata 'wah, tidak mungkin'. Kemudian Minhyun bertanya, "Lo suka nonton tv? Masa ngga tau kami?", tetapi perempuan itu tetap menggeleng. "Oke oke, biar ngga canggung kayak gini, kita kenalan aja yaa. Mulai dari lo. Oh ya, ceritain juga kenapa lo bisa ada di sini", ucap Sungwoon pada perempuan itu.

"Umm, oke. Nama gue Y/N, 22 tahun, asli Jogja", ucap perempuan itu. "Tadinya gue mau ngelamar kerjaan. Gue cari alamatnya di maps, tapi malah ketemu gedung ini. Gue pikir ini perusahaan tempat gue ngelamar kerjaan, jadi gue masuk. Tapi pas gue masuk sini suasananya ngga kayak kantor, malah kayak rumah gitu. Terus gue niatnya mau tiduran bentar, eh malah bablas. Oh iya, ini gue pinjem barang kalian ya, sori", ucapku sambil memeluk boneka milik Ong Seongwoo.

Semua member mengangguk-angguk lalu salah satu dari mereka maju selangkah. "Oke, selanjutnya gue ya. Nama gue Yoon Jisung. Gue yang paling tua disini, biasanya dipanggil Yoon Eomma hehe. Gue 27 tahun. Salam kenal ya", ucap Jisung sambil tersenyum. Anna membalasnya dengan senyum pula.

"Gue Ha Sungwoon, tertua kedua setelah Jisung hyung. Umur 24 tahun. Punya kulit paling cantik diantara mereka semua hehe. Oiya gue jualan nih produk kecantikan nih, murah aja, trusted pula, nanti gue kasih harga temen", ucap Sungwoon riang.

"Oke 1 2 3, clap!", dia menepuk tangannya dengan posisi dari atas dan bawah. "Gue Ong Seongwoo. Bukan Hong Seongwoo, tapi Ong Seongwoo. Bukan Gong Seongwoo, tapi Ong Seongwoo. Umur 23 tahun", ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Nama gue Kang Daniel. Bisa juga dipanggil Kang Choding. Catniel juga boleh soalnya gue suka kucing. Gue seumuran sama lo. Hobi gue tidur", ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Imutnya. "Niel hyung, nari tarian paha dong", ucap salah satu lelaki di pojokan. Daniel tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menjadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Tapi akhirnya dia menarikan tarian paha. Aish, si perempuan tampaknya shock, soalnya mukanya memerah karena malu.

"Oke oke, gue Kim Jaehwan. Seumuran sama Daniel. Posisi gue disini sebagai main vocal, main dancer, main rapper, pokoknya all main. Salam kenal ya", ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan.

"Halo, gue Park Jihoon, 19 tahun. Disini gue berperan sebagai makhluk imut dan menyebarkan keimutan gue ke semua member", ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Gue Park Woojin. Umur gue 19 tahun. Hobi gue ngerakit mainan hehe", ucapnya sambil terkekeh

"Halo nama gue Bae Jinyoung. Biasa di panggil Jinyoung. Umur 18 tahun. Muka gue paling kecil diantara mereka semua hehe"

"Namaku Lee Daehwi. Umurku 17 tahun. Walaupun kecil tapi tenagaku ngga abis-abis. Hobinya bikin lagu. Salam kenal yaa", ucapnya sambil tertawa. Aih lucunya.

"Halo, namaku Lai Guanlin. Aslinya dari Taiwan. Umur 17 tahun. Paling tinggi diantara semua member. Makanya aku punya julukan maknae rasa oppa, hehe", ucapnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Oke, giliran gue", ucap laki-laki yang duduk di sampingku. "Gue Hwang Minhyun. Umur 23 tahun. Cinta kebersihan. Ohya, kalo Jisung hyung emaknya anak-anak, gue bapaknya. Sekian", ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Selanjutnya Jisung menyuruh mereka semua berbaris lalu dia berteriak, "1 2 3". Kemudian semuanya menyahut, "All I wanna do, Wanna One! Halo, salam kenal ya!". Mereka semua menutup kalimat tersebut dengan membungkukkan badan.

* * *

Your POV

Wan- Wanna One? Wait, WANNA ONE?! Astaga mengapa aku sebodoh ini? Mengapa aku tidak mengenali mereka?

"HAH? KALIAN WANNA ONE? REALLY? SERIOUSLY?!", teriakku sambil menutup mulut. Aku tidak percaya ini.

Kesebelas member ikutan panik melihat reaksiku. Mereka berteriak satu sama lain. Suasana menjadi gaduh.

"Guys, guys", aku berusaha menenangkan mereka namun tak berhasil. "YA!", teriakku. Kesebelas lelaki itu berhenti berulah lalu melihat ke arahku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Aku berdeham untuk menuntupi rasa grogi, "Ehem. Sekarang gue harus ngapain?", tanyaku pada mereka.

Aku melihat Hwang Minyun menghela nafas panjang. Beberapa lainnya menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal. "Lo harus di hukum", ucap Minhyun dengan tatapan tajam. Semua member mengerjapkan mata, tanda kalau mereka terkejut.

"Hukuman lo adalah dateng kesini tiap pagi selama sebelas hari ke depan, kecuali kalo kami ada jadwal diluar Zero Base", ucapnya tegas.

"Hyung, sebelas hari? Ngapain coba?", tanya Daniel.

"Aku butuh temen buat bersih-bersih Zero Base tiap pagi", ucapnya polos. Sontak seluruh member tertawa. 'ini orang kenapa polos banget dah', batinku.

Setelah aku berunding dengan kesebelas member, aku bersedia menjadi babby sitter mereka selama sebelas hari dengan jaminan aku tidak boleh membocorkan tempat ini pada publik. Sepertinya akan menjadi pekerjaan yang menarik dan...menantang?

xoxoxoxox

Annyeong chingu :D

Author berencana nulis tentang kedekatanmu sama masing-masing member di chapter berikutnya, tapi dalam bentuk one shot gitu

Hmm dari kesebelas member, siapa dulu yang muncul? Ada saran? *wink


	3. 1st Day - Minhyun oppa?

Suasana pagi ini sangat dingin. Aku merapatkan mantelku dan bergegas menuju sarang Wanna One, Zero Base. Setelah kejadian memalukan kemarin, aku diwajibkan menjaga mereka dengan menjadi baby sitter. Aku menghela nafas, "Setidaknya aku mendapat pekerjaan".

Hari ini aku membawa bahan untuk memasak sup ayam gingseng. Aku berencana memasaknya disana agar mereka dapat memakannya selagi masih panas. Ku dengar mereka semua tepar karena harus melakukan pemotretan sampai tengah malam. Hah, pekerjaan mereka memang menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga.

Lima belas menit kemudian aku sudah sampai di Zero Base. Sepi sekali. Sepertinya mereka belum bangun. Aku bergegas melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal.

"Ya ampun! Ini kenapa kotor banget woy?!", teriakku sambil berjalan memasuki ruang tengah. Astaga, mereka ngapain sih semalam? Sofa-sofa berantakan, banyak wadah ramyun dan kaleng minuman di atas meja, ada juga bungkus makanan dan sisa-sisa hotteok yang tidak di makan. Ya ampun.

Aku menaruh belanjaanku di dapur lalu kembali ke ruang tengah untuk bersih-bersih. Sambil mendengarkan lagu Energetic lewat headset, aku bersenandung sembari memunguti sampah yang berserakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam trashbag. Masuk di bagian rap, aku melakukan aksiku. Aku menyanyikan lirik dengan penuh semangat dan menggunakan botol kosong sebagai mikrofon. Kemudian aku berjoget asal-asalan sambil menutup mata. Begitu bagian rap berakhir, aku membuka mata dan seketika aku terjatuh ke belakang.

"YA! NGAGETIN TAU NGGA!", teriakku sambil berdiri. Aku melempar botol minuman pada Minhyun yang sedang terbahak-bahak.

"Salah siapa joget-joget ngga jelas sambil nge-rap. Hahahaha", ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya sambil memanyunkan bibir. "Ngga lucu", ucapku datar.

"Bercanda atuh neng. Lagian gerakan lo tadi kayak ibu-ibu lagi senam. Eh, eh, tapi rap lo keren juga, baru kali ini gue denger cewek bisa nyanyiin part Daniel sama Woojin sebagus itu", ucap Minhyun sambil menata ulang pernak-pernik di ruang tengah. Blushh. Aku merasa pipiku memerah. Ih, apa-apan ini. 'Mau bales ucapan Minhyun oppa, tapi bingung mau bilang apa. Diem aja deh', batinku.

Aku dan Minhyun melanjutkan aksi bersih-bersih dalam diam sampai akhirnya, "Oppa, kalian ngapain sih semalem sampe Zero Base berantakan gini?", ucapku untuk memecah keheningan.

Minhyun berjalan ke arahku, "Kepo aja apa kepo banget? Nanti aja gue ceritain", ucapnya sambil memunguti sisa-sisa sampah di atas meja. Aku mendengar penjelasan Minhyun sambil manggut-manggut.

Lima menit kemudian ruang tengah sudah bersih kembali. Aku pamit pada Minhyun dan bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak. Untung saja peralatan dapurnya super komplit, jadi aku tidak perlu repot membawa kuali besar.

Aku memutar musik kesukaanku lalu memasak nasi dan sup ayam gingseng. Butuh waktu lama untuk memasak ayamnya, semoga saja waktunya cukup.

* * *

"Mau aku bantuin ngga, noona?", tanya Daehwi sambil mengintip.

"Bantuin aku ngangkat kuali, nasi, sama sisa-sisanya ke ruang tengah ya. Lima menit lagi selesai kok. Oya, mejanya jangan lupa disiapin ya Daehwi", ucapku sambil tersenyum. Daehwi membalasku dengan anggukan penuh semangat dan senyum lebar lalu berlari menuju ruang tengah. Aku bisa mendengar suara imut Daehwi memanggil hyung-hyungnya untuk berkumpul dan menyiapkan meja makan.

"Noona, mana yang mau di bawa ke depan?", suara Guanlin yang berat hampir saja membuatku terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku menunjuk ke arah tempat nasi dan Guanlin segera membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Gue bawa yang mana?", tanya Daniel sambil cengengesan. Aku menunjuk ke arah mangkok, sumpit dan sendok sambil menggigit sebutir apel. Daniel menatap tempat yang kutunjuk lalu mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku. "Niel, bawanya hati-hati!", ucapku saat Daniel meninggalkan dapur.

"Ayamnya udah siap kan?", tanya Sungwoon dan Jisung berbarengan. Aku mengangguk pada mereka dan menunjuk kuali besar tempat si ayam berada. Mereka berdua menatapku dan kuali itu bergantian.

"Bisa, bisa. Oppa pasti bisa kok bawanya hehe", ucapku sambil memberikan sarung pelindung tangan agar tak kepanasan saat mengangkat kualinya. Sungwoon dan Jisung memakai sarung tangan dan bersiap membawanya ke ruang tengah. Aku bisa mendengar mereka berdua berteriak kepanasan dan menyuruh member yang lain untuk minggir. Lucu sekali. Aku menyusul mereka dengan membawa kimchi dan acar lobak yang kubawa dari rumah.

xxxx

"Wah, samgyetang!"

"Harum sekali~"

"Aku mau makan yang banyaaaak"

"Ayam, ayam, ayam, ayam"

"Wah! Wah! Kayak masakan emak gue di kampung!"

"Eh buset ini-"

Celotehan member Wanna One membuatku geli. Lucu sekali reaksi mereka melihat masakan rumahan.

"Hop, setop, semuanya diem dulu", ucapku sambil mengangkat tangan kanan. Kesebelas laki-laki itu langsung diam dan memperhatikanku. "Ngambilnya ga usah rebutan. Ayamnya ga bakal lari. Itu porsi aku bikin cukup, bahkan mungkin lebih, buat kalian semua. Makan yang banyak semuanyaa!", ucapku riang. Kesebelas member membalas ucapanku dengan teriakan 'aiyeee' dan menunggu giliran mengambil sup ayam dan nasi.

Suasana Zero Base mendadak sepi karena semua member sibuk menyantap sarapan. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan sendok dan sumpit, serta suara orang menyeruput kuah sup. Aku menatap mereka sambil tersenyum. Senang sekali rasanya bisa memasak masakan yang membuat mereka setenang dan sebahagia ini. Setengah jam kemudian semua orang sudah selesai menyantap sarapan. Sup ayam gingseng buatanku ludes. Satu per satu member mulai meninggalkan meja dan sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing.

"Sini gue bantuin", ucap Minhyun sambil membawakan kuali dan tempat nasi ke tempat cuci piring. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membereskan sisa-sisa barang di atas meja.

"Makasih ya, oppa. Jadi ngerepotin", ucapku sambil menaruh mangkok di tempat cuci piring. Minhyun hanya mengangguk sambil membasuh kuali.

Lagi-lagi kami terjebak dalam suasana hening. Sungguh canggung. Karena tak sanggup melawan keheningan ini, aku membuka mulut terlebih dahulu. "Oppa, katanya ada yang mau diceritain", ucapanku membuat Minhyun menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku menghela nafas dan berkata, "Tadi waktu bersih-bersih ruang tengah lo bilang mau cerita sesuatu. Cerita apaan deh?". Minhyun tampak sedang memutar bola matanya lalu berkata, "Oh itu! Iya tadi gue mau cerita kenapa ruang tengah jadi kotor banget". Aku membasuh mangkok sambil menunggu kelanjutan cerita Minhyun.

"Jadi, kemarin kan ada jadwal pemotretan. Rencananya tuh kita mau cari makan selesai pemotretan, soalnya pada kelaperan. Tapi karena selesainya lewat tengah malem, akhirnya ngga jadi soalnya si Jinyoung ada jadwal sekolah. Kasian kan dia nanti ngga konsen belajar gara-gara tidur subuh. Yaudah deh kita balik Zero Base, terus masak ramyun", ucapnya sambil menata mangkok yang baru saja kuberikan padanya.

"Ya ampun, pantesan aja itu wadah ramyun banyak banget. Emm, sori ya oppa. Gara-gara gue dateng jam segini jadinya kalian semua kebangun. Gue jadi ganggu waktu tidur kalian. Kan gue-"

"Sshh", Minhyun menaruh telunjuknya di bibirku. Sial, aku deg-degan. "Bukan salah lo. Santai aja. Toh anak-anak juga seneng dapet sarapan mewah kayak tadi. Jarang-jarang lho kita bisa sarapan", ucapnya santai sambil menarik telunjuknya dari bibirku. Aku jadi salah tingkah. 'Kayanya pipi gue jadi merah deh. Soalnya Minhyun oppa ngeliatinnya gitu banget. Mati guee', batinku.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa panik dalam diriku, aku memutuskan untuk berdeham dan merapikan poniku. "Ehem, iyadeh oppa, iya. Btw kemaren makasih ya udah bangunin gue hehe. Makasih juga udah ngasih gue minum waktu gue bangun", ucapku pelan. Minhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapanku. "Iya iya, santai aja. Kalo lo butuh apa-apa, bilang sama gue. Nanti gue bantuin sebisa gue", ucap Minhyun. Aku mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Mau ikut gue ngga?", tanyanya. "Ke mana?", tanyaku. "Balik lah ke kamar. Lo belom pernah main-main ke kamar gue kan?". Akhirnya aku pergi mengikuti Minhyun ke kamarnya.

"Oppa, tau ngga sih? Pertama kali gue liat kamar lo tuh gue seneng banget. Soalnya kamar oppa paling rapi diantara semua kamar yang ada hehe. Gue seneng sama cowok yang rapi. Enak aja gitu diliatnya", ucapanku membuat Minhyun tersipu. 'Bisa malu juga dia', batinku.

"Ya gitu deh. Gue emang punya kebiasaan bersih-bersih karena gue punya alergi debu. Rasanya tuh gimana gitu kalo ada sesuatu yang ngga rapi. Makanya gue dipanggil tukang bersih-bersih sama anak-anak. Nah, mereka itu pada males bantuin gue bersih-bersih. Masa disuruh bersih-bersih malah suit dulu. Hmmm"

Pagi itu aku menghabiskan waktu di kamar Minhyun sambil bertukar cerita. Kami bahkan saling menasehati terkait pekerjaan masing-masing. Dibalik sifatnya yang terlihat cool, ternyata dia itu pemalu. Menyenangkan sekali bisa berbagi cerita dengan orang baru.

xoxoxoxox

haii, untuk episode ini kamu bakal aku pasangin sama Minhyun yaa :)

memang cuma sedikit, semoga worth it :)


	4. 2nd Day - Niel the Cat

Sudah satu jam aku mondar-mandir di supermarket dan sekarang aku masih tidak tahu harus memasak apa. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Ah, ada pesan masuk dari Daniel.

Received from: Catniel  
Kok lo blm dtg? Hyung nanyain lo nih

To: Catniel  
Gw msh di supermarket, bingung mau masak apa. Mau mkn apa?  
-sent

Received from: Catniel  
Pasta plz! Gw pgn mkn pasta. Tp jgn pk seafood.

To: Catniel  
Roger that  
-sent

Hm, pasta ya. Berhubung Daniel punya alergi seafood, masak carbonara aja deh. Segera aku mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat fettucine carbonara lalu berangkat menuju Zero Base dengan teruburu-buru.

xxxx

"Sori guys dateng telat hari ini", ucapku sambil memakai sandal. Member lain membalas dengan ucapan 'santai aja', 'ngga apa-apa' dan 'yoi'. Kemudian Daniel datang menghampiri dan membawakan belanjaanku.

Sesampainya di dapur, aku memakai apron dan langsung memasak. Karena terlalu panik, aku tak sadar kalau Daniel belum beranjak dari dapur.

"Masaknya pelan-pelan aja kali", ucap Daniel sambil tertawa. Aku menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Lo lucu banget sih kalo lagi panik kaya gitu, hahaha", sekarang dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ah iya, aku pernah dengar dari Minhyun oppa kalo si Niel doyan banget ketawa sendiri. Mungkin ini yang dia maksud. Aku membalas tawa Daniel dengan senyuman lalu melanjutkan memasak.

"Niel bantuin gue ngaduk ini dong", ucapku sambil menengok ke arahnya. Daniel berjalan mendekat dan mengambil spatula dari tanganku kemudian mulai mengaduk carbonara yang hampir matang. Aku mengalihkan diri dengan menyusun piring.

Sepuluh menit kemudian carbonara sudah matang dan kami berdua menyusunnya di piring. Daniel bertugas menuangkan carbonara sedangkan aku menaruh garnish di atasnya. "Nuangnya hati-hati, panas", ucapanku dibalas dengan senyum oleh Daniel. 'Ya Lord kenapa lu imut banget sih kalo senyum', batinku.

"Selesai!", teriak Daniel senang sambil mengajakku high-five. "Yuk kita bawa ke depan", ucapku riang.

"Guys mejanya diberesin please, ini sarapannya udah jadi!", teriak Daniel dari dapur. Aku bisa mendengar suara Minhyun menyuruh dongsaeng-dongsaengnya merapikan meja. Tak lama Minhyun datang ke dapur dan memberitahu kalau meja sudah disusun dengan rapi. Aku mengangguk dan menoleh pada Daniel. Ia mengacungkan jempol dan mulai membawa piring-piring ke ruang tengah menggunakan nampan besar.

"Wah, ini kesukaan gue!"

"Carbonara?"

"Aahh akhirnya makan pastaaa"

"Omo omo"

Lagi-lagi reaksi mereka membuatku tersenyum. Ada kepuasan tersendiri melihat mereka sebahagia ini. Aku sampai di ruang tengah dan menaruh piring Woojin, Jihoon, Jinyoung, Ong dan Minhyun. Selesai menaruh piring, aku duduk di antara Minyhun dan Daniel. "Selamat makan semuaaa", ucapku riang. Mereka menyambutnya dengan ucapan yang sama.

"Eh gila lah, ini makanan enak banget"

"Bener! Berasa lagi di restoran ya"

"Mmmmm enak bangeettt"

"Masakan noona the best lah!"

Daniel menyenggolku dan memberi senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya, lucu sekali. Tiba-tiba Daniel mengambil tissue dan mengarahkannya ke bibirku. "Lo makannya berantakan tuh. Sausnya nemplok disini", ucapnya sambil mengelap sudut bibirku. Eh, apa-apaan ini. Kenapa aku merasakan pipiku memanas?

"Udah tuh. Kalo makan hati-hati biar muka cantik lo ngga berantakan", ucap Daniel sambil tersenyum. Seketika jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tersenyum simpul lalu melanjutkan makan. Aku melihat ke sekitar, untungnya tidak ada yang memerhatikan. Aku menghela nafas lega.

Selesai makan, Minhyun bersiap membantuku membawakan piring. Tiba-tiba Daniel muncul dan berkata pada Minhyun bahwa hari ini giliran dia yang membantuku. Minhyun mengangkat bahu dan pergi menuju kursi pijat. Hm, ada apa dengan Daniel hari ini ya?

* * *

"Neng", panggil Daniel sambil membasuh piring.

"Hm?", jawabku sekenanya.

"Suka kucing kan?", tanya Daniel lagi.

Aku menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Suka banget!", ucapku. Kemudian Daniel mengajakku memandikan kucingnya. Aku mengangguk penuh antusias.

Selesai mencuci piring, kami berdua bergegas ke kamar Daniel untuk mengambil kucing-kucingnya.

"Ini Rooney, ini Peter", katanya sambil menunjuk kucingnya.

"Lucu banget ini mah. Eh tapi kenapa namanya kayak gitu? Mereka betina kan?", ucapku sambil mengelus keduanya. Daniel terkekeh salah tingkah, "Iya. Gue paling ngga bisa bedain kucing jantan sama betina. Gue kira mereka jantan, yaudah deh gue kasih nama itu. Lah taunya betina semua", curhatnya. "Kocak lo", balasku.

Upacara memandikan Rooney dan Peter memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Itu karena aku dan Daniel lebih banyak bercerita serta bermain perang air di sela-sela memandikan Rooney dan Peter. Daniel itu walaupun seumuran denganku tapi tingkahnya lebih mirip anak SD. Pantes aja dipanggil Kang Choding. Dia suka sekali bermain dan menjahiliku. Aku sampai hampir badmood dibuatnya.

"Jangan bete dong, nanti cantiknya ilang lho", katanya sambil menyipratkan air di wajahku.

"Siapa suruh bikin orang bete. Dasar gombal", ucapku pura-pura marah.

"Iya iya, maaf yaaaa", katanya sambil memasang wajah imut. Astaga, cute banget sih dia. Aku sampai tak bisa berhenti tertawa karenanya.

"Udah ah, Niel. Baju kita jadi basah kan gara-gara perang air. Si Rooney sama Peter udah kedinginan tuh. Kita- hatchi!", ucapanku diakhiri dengan bersin-bersin. Daniel tampaknya cemas melihatku bersin-bersin sambil menggigil. Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ini. Lo ganti baju pake ini", ucapnya sambil memberikan kaus yang diambil dari lemari. "Terus, lo tunggu gue di sini aja. Oiya, kamar mandinya di sebelah sana. Habis ganti baju, lo minum obat ini. Nurut sama gue, ga usah aneh-aneh", ucapnya lalu pergi mengeringkan bulu Rooney dan Peter.

Selepas Daniel pergi, aku mengikuti instruksi yang dia berikan lalu bergelung di kasurnya. Hangat, nyaman sekali. Aku mengambil boneka di pojokan kamar dan memeluknya. Lima belas menit kemudian Daniel datang dengan menggendong Rooney dan Peter.

"Cie yang baru aja dimandiin. Hmm harum banget sih kalian", ucapku sambil mengendus kedua kucing itu. Aku bisa merasakan Daniel tersenyum lebar sambil memerhatikanku.

Aku menghabiskan waktu di kamar Daniel dengan bertukar cerita dan bermain kucing. Di tengah-tengah tukar cerita, aku menguap lebar sekali."Niel, gue ngantuk banget", ucapku sambil menguap. Daniel berkata bahwa itu adalah efek obat yang ku minum. Kemudian Daniel menyuruhku istirahat dan aku menurutinya. Ia juga mengelus rambutku, hal ini membuat mataku terasa semakin berat.

"Niel, nanti bangunin gue kalo udah jam 5 sore. Gue udah harus pulang jam segitu. Kalo kemaleman serem tau", ucapku setengah sadar.

"Iye iye. Udah sekarang lo tidur dulu aja ya", bisiknya sambil tetap mengelus rambutku.

Saat aku hampir terlelap, aku merasa wajah Daniel mendekat ke arahku. Kemudian hal terakhir yang kurasakan adalah bibir Daniel mengecup keningku.

xoxoxox

gimana? udah bikin dugun-dugun belum? wkwkwk

kalo belum nanti author bikin yang lebih panas lagi yaa ;)


	5. 3rd Day - Our Byeongari

Sudah seminggu sejak kunjungan terakhirku ke Zero Base. Semalam aku dapat pesan dari Bang Jisung kalau mereka sudah kembali ke Zero Base dan terlepas dari jadwal padatnya selama beberapa hari kedepan. Akhirnya aku menginjakkan kaki di sini lagi. Aku menghela nafas dan sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak, terakhir kali di Zero Base aku ketiduran di kamar Daniel dan hal itu membuat beberapa member tampak kesal. Aku masih tak enak pada Minhyun oppa, Daehwi, Jinyoung, dan Guanlin. Minhyun yang membantuku selama aku di Zero Base, malah melihat hal tidak mengenakkan itu. Sedangkan para maknae? Entahlah, aku merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi terkejut mereka ketika aku keluar dari kamar Daniel dengan memakai pakaiannya. Aku menghela nafas frustasi. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus kuat. Kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk memasuki Zero Base.

Hari ini Zero Base tidak terlalu berantakan, jadi pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak. Selesai bersih-bersih dan merapikan beberapa barang, aku merebahkan diri di sofa sambil meminum soda kalengan. Aku memasang headset dan menyetel playlist favoritku. Selanjutnya aku memejamkan mata sambil menggumamkan lirik.

"Noona suka MGK?"

Sebuah suara berat mengagetkanku dan aku langsung membuka mata. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendesah pelan melihat siapa yang mengajak bicara. Our maknae, yang ekspresinya tak mudah ditebak jika sedang memasang wajah datar.

"Etdah dek, bikin kaget oi", ucapku sambil melepas sebelah headsetku. Namun yang diajak bicara masih memandangku dengan tatapan datar. Ia juga tak bergerak dari kasurnya.

"Sini sini, ke sini", ucapku pelan. Si maknae mengalah dan bergerak menuju bantalan sofa di sebelahku. Ia menghempaskan tubuh besarnya dan duduk sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Kemudian hening. Member lain masih sibuk dengan mimpi-mimpinya, dan kedua anak manusia di ruang tengah sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Noona-"

"Guanlin-"

Aku dan Guanlin saling pandang. Aku menghela nafas dan mengalah, memintanya untuk bicara terlebih dulu. Guanlin menggaruk lehernya, berdeham, lalu berusaha menceritakan keluh kesahnya seminggu belakangan.

"Noona, aku..."

Kemudian hening lagi.

"Guanlin-ah, ada yang mau lo ceritain? Cerita sama gue", ucapku sambil membenarkan posisi duduk menghadap Guanlin.

Guanlin tampak ragu, namun dapat kulihat ia berusaha keras untuk mengatur emosinya. 'Semoga tidak terjadi hal aneh setelah ini', batinku.

"Aku ngga suka noona deket sama Daniel hyung"

Ucapan singkat Guanlin membuatku terkejut, "M-maksudmu?", tanyaku setenang mungkin.

"Aku tau waktu itu Daniel hyung cium noona. Iya kan?", ucapan Guanlin membuatku serasa terguyur air es. Bagaimana bisa-

"Noona, jangan terlalu deket sama Daniel hyung. Dia itu doyan ngerdusin anak orang. Oiya, aku, Daehwi hyung sama Jinyoung hyung udah sepakat buat ngelindungin noona dari hyung-hyung kita yang otaknya agak geser hehe"

Astaga, polos sekali makhluk besar ini. Ingin rasanya ku mencubit pipinya yang agak gembil itu. Aku membalas Guanlin dengan senyuman dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Eiy, kata siapa Daniel nyium gue? Guanlin, gue ngga ada perasaan apa-apa sama Daniel. Gue udah anggep kalian semua kayak abang sama adek gue, kalian udah kayak keluarga buat gue. Jadi lo ngga usah khawatir, ya?", ucapku sambil memegang tangan Guanlin. Yang diajak bicara kini kehilangan kata-kata dan terdapat semburat kemerahan di pipinya yang seputih porselen. Aih, lucu sekali anak ini.

"Kalian ngomongin apa?", sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mellowku dan Guanlin. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan terdapat Bang Jisung keluar kamar sambil mengucek mata dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya memegang boneka jerapah.

"Abis ngomongin 'itu' Bang. Hehe", ucap Guanlin puas. Yang diajak bicara hanya manggut-manggut sambil menguap lebar.

"Oiya, selamat datang lagi ya di Zero Base. Semoga lo betah sama kita-kita yang otaknya suka ga beres ini. Btw gimana lo sama Danik?", pertanyaan Jisung membuatku tersedak air liurku sendiri. Guanlin yang panik langsung mengusap-usap punggungku. Jisung terpaku, salah tingkah.

"Bang, jangan dibahas lagi napa sih"

"Kan gue kepo ih"

"Berisik woy, berisik", muncul Woojin dari arah kamarnya menuju kursi pijat. "Pada gosipin apa sih?"

"Ini, si dia", ucap Jisung sambil menujukku dengan dagunya, "sama si laki kerdus itu"

"WOH IYA, GIMANA PERKEMBANGAN KAKAK SAMA- ADUH, WOY BOCAH NGAPA YAK!"  
Woojin yang menghampiriku dengan semangat 45 harus rela kepalanya dijitak Guanlin. Wajar saja Guanlin menjitak Woojin, dia pasti kesal karena hyung-hyungnya ini masih membahas masalahku dengan Daniel.

"Gue masak dulu aja ya. Biar kalian ngga nunggu lama, mandi dulu aja. Habis itu bangunin member lain buat siap-siap biar nanti langsung sarapan", ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ketiga laki-laki itu mematung dan mengangguk patuh, kemudian aku pergi ke dapur.

xoxoxox

Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba fokus memasak. Pikiran yang sempat kubuang jauh-jauh terpaksa harus mampir lagi ke otakku. Hah, ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku mengaduk-aduk sup krim dengan cukup brutal dan tanpa sadar sup itu tumpah kemana-mana.

"Ya ampun, noona!"

Suara Guanlin berhasil membawaku dari pikiran absurku. Aku memekik tertahan melihat sarapan mereka yang tumpah di sekitar kompor. Memang tidak banyak sup yang tumpah, tetapi aku sangat malu karena membuat dapur menjadi berantakan. Aku merasakan ada dada bidang yang menempel di punggungku. Dan aku bisa merasakan dekapan hangat di tubuhku. Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini? Apakah Tuhan sedang menggodaku sekarang?

"Noona ngga usah mikir aneh-aneh deh", ucap Guanlin. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan bocah ini bisa membaca pikiran. Sejak tadi dia membalas ucapanku seolah ia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Oke, aku jadi takut.

Sesaat setelah Guanlin melepas pelukannya, ia mencoba membantuku memasak. Walaupun terasa canggung, tapi aku mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja padanya dan tetap tersenyum. Aku hendak mengambil merica namun salahkan tubuh pendekku, alih-alih meraih merica aku malah terhuyung ke belakang. Hup! Aku merasakan ada tangan besar menahan berat tubuhku. Aku mengerjapkan mata dan melihat wajah Guanlin yang menatapku dengan cemas.

"Hati-hati noona", ucapnya pelan sambil membantuku berdiri. Kemudian ia meraih botol merica dan memberikannya padaku. Tak lama Guanlin meninggalkan dapur tanpa sepatah katapun.

Ada apa ini?

xoxoxox

"Huaaa nasi goreng!"

"Wah, baunya enak banget"

"Sabar ya cacing-cacingku, kau akan makan sebentar lagi"

"Wagelaseh, mantep bener"

"Lah bocah ngapa yak"

Ya, aku mengganti menu di menit-menit terakhir karena sup krim tadi adalah produk gagal; terlalu encer, terlalu asin, dan bagian bawahnya gosong. Aku tak berhenti merutuki diri saat Guanlin menyicipi sup krim itu dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak karena hasilnya sangat parah.

Aku tertawa melihat respon mereka saat melihatku membawa nasi goreng dalam mangkuk yang sangat besar. Aku melihat mereka satu-satu yang sedang menatap si nasi goreng dengan tatapan lapar. Ya ampun, mereka seperti kumpulan bocah. Lucu sekali. Aku mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Guanlin. Tampaknya anak itu sengaja memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Jihoon. Guanlin tersenyum puas melihatku duduk disampingnya.

"Selamat makan semuanyaaa", ucapku riang dan disambut oleh teriakan kesebelas laki-laki kelaparan.

Saat makan, Jihoon mengajakku mengobrol seputar restoran ayam yang pernah ia makan. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang imut itu, yah walaupun Jihoon lebih senang dibilang _manly_ daripada _cute_. Aku memalingkan wajah untuk menanggapi panggilan Guanlin dan tanpa sengaja mataku bersirobrok dengan Daniel. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dia cemburu? Ah, mungkinkah?

Acara sarapan berlangsung dengan cepat. Itu karena semua makhluk yang tinggal di Zero Base sangat kelaparan. Kali ini aku tak perlu repot-repot mencuci piring. Minhyun oppa mengajak Jaehwan, Daniel dan Jisung untuk mencuci piring. Sementara itu, Sungwoon, Woojin dan Daehwi merapikan ruang tengah. Aku? Tentu saja sedang bersantai di kamar Jinyoung. Kali ini aku tidak sendirian. Aku ditemani Guanlin dan Jinyoung. Walaupun mereka sangat cuek, ternyata mereka sangat manja. Buktinya mereka tidak memperbolehkanku meninggalkan kamar Jinyoung tanpa dampingan salah satu dari mereka. Astaga, para maknae sangat posesif ternyata.

Sejujurnya aku merasa jengah, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka menyerah membuntutiku ketika Jisung dan Sungwoon menasehati Guanlin dan Jinyoung. Sesungguhnya aku merasa tidak enak, tapi jika mereka membatasi ruang privasiku itu namanya sudah mengganggu bukan? Untunglah Guanlin dan Jinyoung bisa mengerti. Aku merasa lega.

Akhirnya aku bisa mengobrol dan bermain dengan member lain sebebas mungkin. Mulai dari merakit mainan dengan Woojin, membuat kopi di kamar Seongwoo dan bergosip di kamar Jisung, membantu Jaehwan membuat lirik lagu, dan meminta masker wajah Sungwoon. Beberapa member tak sempat bermain bersamaku karena sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pulang.

xoxoxox

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai ketemu besok", pamitku pada kesebelas member tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan. Mereka membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan beberapa memberiku pelukan bersahabat. Sungguh menyenangkan memiliki keluarga seperti mereka.

Aku hendak membuka pintu keluar Zero Base saat sebuah tangan menarikku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati diriku dipeluk oleh seseorang. Tunggu. Aroma ini...

"Niel, lo ngapain?"

"Sebentar aja"

"Lepas"

"Nggak. Gue nggak akan ngelepasin lo"

Deg. Jantungku serasa berhenti. Apa maksud dari perkataan Daniel?

Daniel melepas pelukannya dan sekarang kedua tangannya memegang pundakku. Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat, membuatku jengah.

"Maksud lo apa? Lo tau kan kalo semua member ngomongin kita?"

"Iya. Gue yang ngasih tau mereka"

"..."

"Tenang aja. Gue nggak akan melangkah lebih jauh kok. Kita temen kan?"

Aku kehilangan kata-kata, namun kupaksa diriku untuk mengangguk. Aku tak percaya ini. Aku tersenyum samar lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Daniel. Tanpa kusadari, ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan percakapan kami dari awal.

* * *

wah, terima kasih buat pembaca yang nunggu ff ini :')  
author memang merencanakan part selanjutnya itu Guanlin hehe

lama-lama jadi complicated ya ceritanya? gapapa ah, kalo mulus-mulus aja mah ngga seru *wink  
terima kasih buat yang udah review, sangat membantu loh :D


End file.
